Minecraft Storymode: The Adventure Continues
by ObsessedwithFanficsthegirl
Summary: After the events of The Witherstorm, Jesse finds an item that would take not just her but some others on an adventure! They would face Cities in the sky, Murderers, mind control, and even death itself. I highly recommend reading my old Fanfic before reading this one! Cause u wouldnt know whats happening) :3 #Lukesse
1. Chapter 1: The Temple

** Yay!!! Finally we r here!!!!!!!!! Okay guys!!!! New fanfiction!!! BTW This is actually continuing from my old MCSM FanFic so make sure to read that first before reading this one!!!!**

**(MINECRAFT STORYMODE: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS)**

Ivor told us there is a ruin nearby. He wanted us to find whatever treasure he wanted us to find...

I followed a light and snuck over towards it. It was the ruins. A bunch of mobs came out of no where and I hid behind a tree. I took out my sword and started to fight!

A bunch of skeletons brought out thier bows as I looked behind me. " LOOK OUT!!!!" Said a mysterious voice! I looked up and saw Petra jumped down from a tree charging straight towards them. "Thanks!" I said back to her.

"Hey!! Jesse, check this out!!!!" Axel yelled as he killed two zombies by squeezing them to death!! " Pretty cool right?!" He said as he was flexing. " DUCK!!!" I said as a zombie came behind him.

I ran over and killed it with my sword. Axel and I high-fived and heard another voice. " You guys are working waaaay too hard!!" Olivia said as she activated her red stone machine to dispense arrows and killed a bunch of mobs.

"You're always looking to one-up is aren't you..." I said as a stabbed a zombie behind me without even looking. " That is one seriously cool temple..." I said in amazement. Petra and the others came from behind " Yeah...points to Ivor I guess...this was a good tip!" She said. " Well Jesse?" Olivia asked.

"Order of the Stone...LETS GET SOME TREASURE!!!!!" I yelled. The others yelled treasure as we ran inside. When we got in, there was a weird lava puzzle. After flicking a bunch of levers, I finally opened a hole underneath us. We went downstairs which was completely not safe since it was right next to lava and it was wooden.

We found four chests and we all opened one. I found a cake and gave it to Axel. I found a pumpkin and then a weird looking Flint and steel. It was glowing blue or more like a turquoise or aqua. "That glow...is it...some sort of enchantment?" I asked.

I tried it out and it lit up the room for a second. " Woah!!! Well I have definitely never seen a flint and steel do that before!!!" Bunch of mobs circled around us and I decided for us to do "The Builder Bump".

We went up the stairs but there were more mobs!!! Suddenly the stairs caught on fire!!! I knew they were a hazard!!!!!! We kept running up the remaining stairs and then climbed a bunch of vines. Spiders came from the wall and we attacked them while on the vine.

The hole we came through was about to close until I threw my sword at the perfect time so it stopped it from closing. We climbed out and I grabbed my sword before the spiders can go through. When we got out I looked at the flint and steel. I gave it to Axel so he can try it out. He tried it on a stump and the fire was 3 blocks high!!!!

"Well...well...where'd you get the new toy?" We heard a familiar voice and we looked over to it. "Order of the losers!" Another familiar yet feminine voice rang out. "Yeah!!Losers!!!!" And the last voice.

I replied " Well...well...we'll...if it isn't Aiden and the **Pussycats**." It was Aiden, Maya, and Gill...Lukas' old group. "That's not our name!!!" Gill (The 3rd one) said in annoyance.

"So what are you Ocelots doing here anyway?" Olivia said in disgust. Aiden replied "The Ocelots were Lukas' gang! We ditched that name like we ditched him!" That sentence reminded me of what Lukas said back at the Cave when we separated. He said that they were his real friends...I guess it turns out they weren't really his friends...I was supposed to be, but...

"Yeah!! We rebranded!!..." Maya interupted my thinking "...we're the **Blaze rods** now!!!" I replied " Oof...that's too bad... I thought the 'Ocelots' was waaay cooler..." Gill's eyes widened and replied " That's what I said!!!" But Aiden interrupted " SHUT UP GILL!!!!" He whispered loudly.

"Where's Lukas...huh? The minute The Order decided you were cool...he wouldn't stop sniffing around you like a tamed dog!!!!" Aiden said. " You take that back!!!!!" Petra yelled. "Lukas left us to risk his neck and save you guys...and this is how you talk about him?!?!" I replied. "You probably think that thing makes you sooo special. Classic Jesse!!" Aiden said in jealousy. " You take all the best stuff and never give ANYONE else a chance!!! That should've been ours!!!!!"

I put away the flint and steel and said " Hey! We earned this alright?! Fair and square!!!" Axel backed me up " Yeah we fought monsters, lava, and levers to get this thing, and we ain't giving in up!!!"

"Hah! Nothing you've ever done has been 'Fair and square' Jesse!!!..." Aiden pulled out his sword. "Hand over the flint and steel Jesse!!! Don't make me ask again!!!" I pulled out my sword, so did Petra then Olivia got her bow and was ready to shoot. Axel held out his fists and smiled at them. "Some hero you are Jesse!!!...sigh...fine..." Aiden said as he put his sword back. Everyone else put their weapons away too.

"Cmon you guys...let's get out of here..." Aiden said as they walked away. "Blaze rods!!!" Gill yelled. " I Told you to SHUT UP!!!" Aiden screamed at him. I could tell he was taking it way to far with his team.

We finally decided to go home and ask about the Flint and steel to Ivor.


	2. Chapter 2: Lukas’ Return

**Back at home...**

We made it back...Finally!!!! We still thought about what Aiden said. When we got back a bunch of people crowded around us. They were all cheering and yelling. We waved at everyone...buuuut...we heard a lady screamed and we looked over. THERE WAS A GIANT LAVA HOUSE!!!!!!!!!

I went over there and looked up at it. "NOT MY FAULT!!!!" We heard a guy scream. I recognized his voice. "Oh stop your whining!!!! What are your pathetic injuries compared to my majestic tower!!!!" The voice rang out. It was Ivor... his voice was enough. "Ivor?!" I yelled. "Oh!!! Jesse your back!!! Don't listen to a word these fools tell you!!!" Ivor yelled.

Ivor hopped down while a lady was ranting about the house. Ivor went down on his knees a begged for me to leave it. " It's **My **house Jesse!!!!" I thought a little while Ivor was blabbering about how his house should stay. When I looked at him...he had puppy dog eyes. I...I couldn't say no to those eyes.

I sighed " Ivor has probably put...a lot of work into his new house and we should show it the same respect as a house that's not...with lava...leave it...I'm sure we can find a way to work around it, Okay?" I said. People started to "boo" but I guess some people have to respect other builds. I told Ivor we explored the temple and he told me to be at the treasure room in ten minutes.

When we got to the treasure room, we looked at all the treasures but then I noticed something... "Woah!!!Lukas?! I don't believe it!!!" Petra said excitedly. I looked down to the floor. "Hey...you guys are back...how...uh...how's it going?" He asked. "W..why are you here?" I said. He replied" Just admiring your treasure room..."

We both stared at eachother for a bit in an awkward silence. "Jesse...listen...I'm not gonna beat around the bush here... the last time we saw eachother...with the Ocelots and the Witherstorm...and everything. I'm not happy on how things went down...and...well...I wanna patch things up. I'm tired of us not talking to eachother...so...I'm sorry..." Lukas apologized.

I was completely blown away and I knew it wasn't his fault. " Hey...I'm the one who's sorry. We were stressed back there and its...not how I wanted things to end..." I replied. "You're a good friend Jesse. That...means a lot. He put his arm on my shoulder and I smiled at him.

"It...uh...it feels good to be back!" Lukas said happily. He looked to his right and he saw him. "Oh...wow...you...framed it. Um...**Him**." Lukas looked at Reuben's remains. "Yeah..." I replied. "How are you doing?" Lukas asked. " I really, really miss him...every morning I wake up and just for a minute I could just pretend he's in another room or rooting outside looking for carrots..." I said as I looked to Lukas.

"And then every morning...I get to remember all over again...that he's gone..." I continued. " I'm so sorry..." Lukas said but then he sighed. " Look...I promise I wasn't here just to bum everyone out...I actually came back because I have to tell you all something. It's about this weird run-in I had...with Aiden." I sighed. " Great...and what did he have to say?" Lukas continued talking about how Aiden wanted the treasure first.

I showed Lukas the flint and steel because he asked what Aiden wanted. "Wow...What a weird glow." Lukas said. "I know! That's why I'm showing it to-" Suddenly Ivor came out of nowhere and screamed " YOU FOUND IT!!!!" We all jumped back. " Dude!! What is wrong with you!?!?" Ivor looked at the flint and steel and said " This the greatest find of our TIME!!!"

He told us this was made by something older than the order of the Stone!!! He said these "Old builders" had something called "The Eversource" that can make endless materials for them. Ivor ran away saying he's gonna pack his stuff. Lukas was gonna take off but Petra stopped him from even walking though the door so she can say he's coming with us. We all got ready and set out on our adventure!


	3. Chapter 3: The Curse

**AT THE JUNGLE**

On our way to the temple, we entered the jungle it's in. We were almost there and I kept wondering why I acted so mean with Lukas. "Whats wrong Jesse? Aren't you thrilled to see the 'Eversource'!!!" Ivor asked excitedly. " Of course I am...but..." I said as I looked to the ground. It's just that I've been so mean to Lukas and I don't know why.

"About that Jesse...I needed to tell you something." Ivor said. " What is it?" I replied.

Ivor sighed and continued " When I left the Order many years ago, I wanted to make sure only The Order would be able to have a hold on The Order's Amulet. Even if The Order were a bunch of liars...I knew they could be trusted because I've worked with them before. They were nobodies...and because of that, I placed a curse on The Amulet so nobody else can get a hold on it."

Ivor accidentally bumped into a tree while talking and I just stared because of how shocked I was. If someone other than The Order has it...they are under a curse. Thier anger gets riled up and they would lash out at anyone that makes them angry. They get possessive of The Amulet and get mad at anyone else who wants it. They would feel so guilty for what they would say and the people around them wouldn't trust them with The Amulet again. I never told the others about it though.

I was shocked, mad, sad...I felt a lot. "So all those horrible things I said to Lukas...it was all because of the stupid Amulet??" I felt like my head was gonna explode. The reason I was acting weird...the reason why I was so mean. "I guess when I heard you had The Amulet...I panicked...and not just because The Witherstorm was following The Amulet.

"I...I'll be right back..." I said to Ivor as I backed off over to Lukas. "Hey...uh...Lukas..." I said as I tapped him on the shoulder. "What's up Jesse?" Lukas replied. "I found out something...something from...Ivor." I whispered. "What'd he say?" Lukas asked. I sighed "The reason why I was so mean to you before...the reason why I acted weird...the reason why you left us...it was because of The Amulet." Lukas' eyes widened and yelled " WHAT?!?!"

I decided we should camp out for the night. I explained everything to Lukas. How The Amulet controlled my anger. I looked at him and his face was shocked. " I-I'm sorry you had to go through that...I didn't know." Lukas said in guilt. " It's okay...it was The Amulet...in a way...I guess it was me too..." I said. " What do you mean?" Lukas questioned.

"I should've realized sooner that something was wrong...I should've done something to prevent myself from bieng so...mean. I'm...so...so sorry." I said as I looked down. " Hey...Hey...it's okay...it wasn't your fault." Lukas smiled.

"Let's get some rest, Lukas..." I said as I layed down. "Yeah..." Lukas agreed. He set his head on his sleeping bag and faced me. Petra was guarding the entrance to the cave while Ivor was dreaming about the "Eversource". "Night Lukas..." I said as I closed my eyes. "G'night Jesse..." Lukas replied.

**This is probably the only time there will be a moment that isn't in the story. The only reason I did this is because it fits with the story I have and the reason why Jesse did those mean things had to be said at some point. So...yeah :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Portal

When we got back up, it was morning. We set off to find the temple again. Ivor was skipping and it looked like he was fanboying over a temple. "Lukas...I know it's daytime but...watch our backs okay?" Petra said. Petra turned to me and whispered "I can't believe we're bringing IVOR with us..." She kept complaining but I knew he should be here. "Aww Cmon...he's super funny...and he makes me laugh!" Ivor pranced around with his smile brighter than the sun. "I guess...He just...really gets on my nerves sometimes..." Petra replied.

We got to the temple and Ivor ran up to it. Ivor was filled with joy looking at the temple. "Ivor, it's nice to see you smiling." I said happily. Ivor's eyes widened and he spoke "I'm not smiling!!!!" Before they could continue, he started to walk in. I looked around for a bit and then climbed some vines. I climbed up and found a room.

Suddenly I found a portal of some sort. I used the flint and steel I had and lit the portal up. The flint and steel flew out my hand and landed next to Aiden's feet. He picked it up and his "friends" backed him up.

We started to fight but Gill and Maya double teamed on me at the last second and knocked me down. They all went through the portal and we went in after them.


	5. Chapter 5: Sky City

We woke up on top of an island. I accidentally bumped into Ivor and he almost fell off! Thankfully we got him back on the island and we looked around. "So...there nothing but sky down there...it's all just empty...sky..." I said as I was out of breath from pulling Ivor up. I looked on the other side of the island and saw a giant city, floating in the sky!!

"Hey...uh...do you guys see that?" I told them. They came over to me and looked down. We made up a plan by using the islands blocks and using them to build across. When we got onto the city, Ivor built a face with Lava pouring from it.

"You're building!!!!" Said a random guy in fear. He backed away. "Uh...yeah, we're building...is something wrong with that?" I replied. "I...uh...you don't know?!..." He said in confusion. "...You we're building!!! Unauthorized building is against the law!!!!!" He continued.

"Wait...there's a law that's saying people can't build?!" Petra asked. "Yes!! It's forbidden!!!" He said frantically. "Oh geez...I'm sorry...we had no idea!" I apologized. "First those other outsiders...now you!!" The guy said. "Other outsiders?! Where are they?!" Lukas asked as he stepped forward. "T-they went to the Inn! I'm sorry!! T-That's all I know!!!" The guy backed up in fear and ran. "Wait!! wait!!! come back!!!!" I yelled. "Imjustsuperbusysorry!!!!" He yelled back.

"Aaaand he's gone..." Petra sighed in annoyance. When we left we got a closer view of the city, it was beautiful. We decided to spit up and look around for any clues about Aiden. I saw a blonde haired guy talking to another guy. It seemed a little fishy so i decided to walk over. I looked above the blondie and it said "Milo's inn".

It looked like one guy had sticks and handed it over to Milo. "Why hello there...what can I do for you?" The blondie said. "Uh...hi...sorry to bother you...are you Milo?" I asked. "Yes, yes that's me...a pleasure to meet you! Don't see many new arrivals here at sky city! Now what can I do for you, friend? " He replied.

"I heard you talked to the blazerods...earlier...what did they want?" I asked. "Blaze rods...hmm..I don't know any blazerods...you must've been misled..." I said. The rest of the gang and I told Milo to spill the beans. It turned out Aiden wanted to know where the Eversource was. Milo just told him it was in the palace. I asked where he is now and he said they left to the palace.

"Attention!!! Attention everyone!!! If I can have a moment if your time please! Emergency meeting!!! Attendance is mandatory!!!" A guard called out.

We followed and saw a woman that came from the castle. " Oh look!!! It's the founder!!!" A lady called out. The blazerods came from behind her. "Guys...I think I found the Blazerods..." I said.

The founder said that someone build a bridge into thier city. Since it was a crime we had to be captured. "Wait...was that you?! Are you the bridge builders?!" Milo asked. "I didn't know it was against the law!!! It was just a bridge!!!" Suddenly Ivor jumped and shouted " HERE I AM I BUILT THE BRIDGE!!!!!"

Petra backed off and wanted to go with Milo. "Sorry Ivor...I'm going with Milo..." I whispered frantically. As I ran I looked behind me to see if Lukas would follow. "Jesse, Run!!!" Lukas yelled. I looked back at him as I ran. "RUN!!!!" He was tackled to the floor. After a bunch of twists and turn we managed to get the guards off our tail.

We entered Milo's Inn but there was no where to go. He told us to talk an oath and we swore. We entered a secret passageway and it was a club for builders. When we went down the stairs, people started to crowd around us. They were mad and then they found out we were wanted. They grouped together and told me to craft something that would amaze them. I built an iron golem but everyone was scared.

They all started apologizing to me but I accepted thier apology.

Milo asked for a favor, he said if he helps us get into the palace, he could steal the Eversource for his people. I did it so I could help my friends. Milo told us that there was a window at the back of the palace. The window was too high but I thought they could just build ladders. I built a few ladders and our plan was finally in action.


	6. Chapter 6: Death

We snuck our way under the window and climbed up to it. When we entered, we heard yelling from outside. We hid against the wall and heard the voice as he entered the room. " Okay...the throne room was in here..." the man said. "Yeah I know! I know...why are you saying things to me that I already-" IT WAS LUKAS AND IVOR!!!!

I introduced Lukas and Ivor to Milo because they haven't completely gotten to know eachother. I looked around and got materials to make a lever and placed it next to some red stone. When we entered we got into the minecarts and we went on a mini roller coaster down into The Founders basement.

There were a bunch of chests that were labeled with different creatures. They were spawn eggs!!!! They spawned whatever the sign said it would. We looked around a bit and found a chicken with a crown on it. "Guys...meet the Eversource..." I said. "What?" Petra said. Ivor still wanted to take it but I refused and said we should give it to the people.

I heard a door open and suddenly Milo, Petra, and Ivor got attacked by The Founder! " I knew it!!! I knew you were here to steal from me!" She said in a weird karate pose. " HEY!! DONT YOU DARE HURT THEM!!!!!" I yelled. "Says the trespassing criminal!!!" She barked back at me.

"It's just like I told you founder!!!! They're here to steal the Eversource!!! Classic Order Of The Stone!!!!" Aiden said. " ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? YOU JUST WANT IT FOR YOURSELF!!!!!" I yelled.

Aiden backed away and stole an egg from a chest nearby. He spawned a creeper and it exploded a hole in the island. The founder almost flew off put held on by her hands.

" IVE GOT AIDEN!!! SAVE THE FOUNDER!!!!" Lukas yelled as he fought Aiden. I ran after the founder and pulled her back up. Suddenly I looked to my left and Lukas fell off the island. NO!!!! I just got him back! We just became friends again!!! This isn't happening this isnt-

The founder and I got pushed off too. Aiden kicked us off. I looked at him in anger as we fell to our death.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Prepared

Me and the founder were falling to our death. We were screaming like it was the end...which it was... When we were finished yelling, The founder looked toward me. "This is all your fault!!!!" She yelled.

"Hey!! You can't pin this on me!!!! This is your fault!!!" I yelled. "Are you serious?!" The founder yelled back. " Yeah I'm serious!!!!! Trusting The Blazerods...hiding the Eversource...I DIDNT DO ANY OF THAT!!!!!!" I replied.

We kept falling and there was actually land below us!!!! We fell into water and as I looked around I saw Lukas! " JESSE!!! Holy crap...You're down here too!?!?!?" Lukas said in excitement. "Lukas!!! You made it!!!" I said happily as The Founder and I got out of the water. "Yep...only...argh...slightly worse for wear..." Lukas said he helped me out.

"Lukas...I'm really sorry I didn't help you up there...I only had a few seconds...everything was happening so fast!!!!" I apologized. He said it was okay but then we turned over to the founder. She was in awe...all this land was down here. We told her to take it all in before we get back up to Sky City.

We decided to make a plan to get back up. I decided we should get a bunch of dirt and build back up. A bunch of monsters fell from the City...that means...there probably in danger.

The Founder wanted me to help her save her people and I agreed and she told me to call her Isa. We got all the dirt while Lukas rested. We also found the portal to get out of this world!!! "I Uh..I think I should sit this one out Jesse...Aiden got me pretty good...I'm just not sure I'm up for towering all the way up there...I'm really sorry...I probably wouldn't be able to keep up anyway..." Lukas said.

"Yeah...you don't look so good. You should rest up...try and get some food?" I replied. "That's what I was thinking...thanks for understanding..." Lukas said with a sad smile. I felt so bad...he's been through a lot. He sat next to a tree. "There ya go buddy..." I said as he sat down. "Thank you for trying to help...it was very noble..." Isa said.

"Hey...what's with the 'last goodbye' tone? I'll see you guys when you get back...oh...and give Aiden another punch for me!!" Lukas said with a determined smile. "Will do..." I said to Lukas before me and Isa got into the tower. "Oh...and Jesse...I appreciate what you did up there...trying to save me...I mean." Isa said. I gave her a smile and she already could tell I accepted her thankyou. We started building our way up as the clouds started getting darker and the rain poured.


	8. Chapter 8: Aiden

When me and Isa got to the top, a ghast shot fireballs at us. We kept dodging when we saw a bunch of monsters attacking people left and right. Isa said she wanted to help her people so I went after Aiden. Milo and his friends needed help so I attacked some skeletons and a spider jokey. He asked how I survived but I gave him the short version.

I saw Maya and Gill at the entrance but I looked to my left and saw Petra fighting a spider. She looked over to me and yelled "JESSE?! YOU'RE ALIVE?!?"

Suddenly a bunch of Ghasts shot fireballs at me and I was saved by Ivor! He told me to pick a potion so I can get into the palace. I chose invisibility and pushed Maya on the way inside just for giggles.

"Back down and GET OUT OF MY FACE, REGGIE!" Aiden screamed. "HEY!! JERKWAD!!! LEAV HIM ALONE!!!!" I yelled as I pulled out my sword. Reggie ran up to me and asked if Isa was with me but Aiden threw a creeper spawn egg and it exploded in his face. "NOT ONE MORE STEP!!! I killed you once...I COULD DO IT AGAIN!!!" Aiden yelled. " You thought you could just kick me off the edge? Unfortunately for you Aiden...I'm pretty tough to kill!" I said with a smile. "Just...DIE ALREADY!!!!!" Aiden screamed.

He threw a blaze spawn egg and I killed it with my sword. Suddenly Aiden came after me and I fell. I dodged his attacks and we started circling eachother. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY WORLD!!!! AND YOU RUINED IT!!!!!" Aiden screamed. "Listen to yourself!!!!! That's insane!!!!!!" I yelled back. We kept fighting but then he spawned another blaze and ran off.

The rain killed the blaze and I walked over to Aiden. It was at the very edge of the path. "You just can't stand to see someone else in the spotlight can you?! You just can't let anyone else win!!!!" Aiden argued. "Aiden...this isn't about who wins and who loses! It's about what's right!" I said with a sad look on my face.

"Some friend you were!!!" Aiden yelled. My eyes widened. "You told me you'd stay by my side!!!!! You told me you'd be there for me!!!! You told me that you cared!!!!" Aiden yelled. I started to tear up. "Aiden I'm sorry!!! Okay?! This isn't about...that!!!" I yelled.

"It has **EVERYTHING** to do with that!!!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!!! I HOPED YOU WOULD FINALLY SEE THE LIGHT!!!! I WAS WAITING FOR THE DAY YOU WOULD COME BY MY SIDE!!! I WAS WAITING FOR THE DAY YOU'D REALIZE YOU WERE WRONG!"

"IM NOT WRONG AIDEN! YOU ARE!!!!" I screamed.

"When did you become so stupid...so naive...you're a fool for betraying me!!!! You're a fool!!!!!!" Aiden yelled.


	9. Chapter 9: Bullies

Melissa's POV

"Hey Mommy!!!! A little girl came up to me. She had black hair, green eyes, purple pants, and a red shirt. "Hey sweetie...what's wrong?" I asked. "Me and my friends are working on a project!!! So can you pleeeeeaaaase take me over Gill's house!!!" The little girl said.

I sighed and replied " Fine...but I want to see what 'project' you're working on." The little girl smiled. "YAY!!!! Thankyou!!!!!" She said excitedly.

When they got to Gills house, the little girl left to the backyard. Gill's backyard was basically the forest behind them except there's a fence separating his backyard and the forest. When I followed, I found a bunch of wood and other materials.

"What are you planning to do with this?" I asked my daughter. A kid that was organizing the materials

came up to me and said " Me, Jesse, Maya, and Gill wanna make a tree house in that tree!" The boy pointed toward a large tree as big as Gill's house. "Well you're gonna need some help!" I said.

Every Saterday ever since that day, my daughter and I would go over Gill's house to build the treehouse. About a few months later, the Treehouse was finally done. My daughter and her friends went up and I stayed below to talk with my friends.

Jesse's POV

"Okay...What should we do in this treehouse?" I asked Maya. "Well...we made this treehouse to gather together...to meet up, right?" Maya said. "I have a few supplies...we can do some pranks on some kids!!!" Aiden said excitedly. " That'd be fun!" I said.

We had some toilet paper, some eggs, and spray paint. The other kids we knew also had a hideout. They had a little secret playhouse and we decided to prank thier house. We put toilet paper all around it. We smashed eggs everywhere and then sprayed losers and other bad names on it.

"Hahaha!!! It looks ugly!!" Gill said. "Wait until those noobs see this!!!!" Aiden said excitedly. "The look on thier faces!!! Hahaha!!!" I said with a grin.

**ON MONDAY**

At school, I went through all my classes but the most important for me is lunch. " I thought Social Studies is your favorite class?" Asked a girl with the green Beret. "Nah...I think it's Science! It might be boring...but helloooo!!!! **Explosions!!!!**" Said a kid with weird bangs for hair.

"Hey dorks!!!!" Aiden said as he walked up to them. The girl with the **Green** **Beret **was called Olivia. The kid with the weird bang hair cut was called Axel. Olivia and Axel have been friends since first grade meanwhile Aiden, Maya, Gill, and I have been friends since pre-k.

" Guys!! Look...it's The Fail Squad!!!!" Maya shouted out. "What's the...um...W-Whats the Order of The Losers doing here?! You here to find some money in the trash?! " I said with laughter. I was always the quiet one that would agree to almost everything Aiden, and Maya would say. This was one of the few times I actually insulted Olivia and Axel.

"We aren't here for money...I just wanted to throw my trash out." Olivia said with an angry look. "Don't you mean, you should throw yourself out!!" Maya insulted. We all laughed and people started to crowd. I looked at the crowd of people and it looked like they were smiling.

" Go where you belong!" Aiden smirked. "Oh that's right...you can't!!! Because you don't belong!!!" Maya said with a grin. "Yeah!!!" Gill agreed. I walked up to Olivia " You know why you don't belong?" I stopped myself and gave her a moment to think. "It's because..you're you...and you'll always be you...so you'll never belong. Even if that Idiotic nut wasn't with you..." I said as I looked over to Axel and pointed at him. "You won't ever belong here. Got it?" I said.

"I get it...cmon Axel...let's go..." Olivia said as she backed away and retreated. "That's more like it!!! I knew you could do it Jesse!!!" Said Aiden with a happy smile. I smiled back and his face got a little red.


	10. Chapter 10: Friends

**Back at home...**

"So what did you do today?" My mom asked me. "I finally stood up for myself!!!" I said in happiness. "You were being bullied? I thought you were fine?" My mom asked. "I am fine, I wasn't bullied! Me and my friends were minding our own business until Olivia and Axel went up to the garbage can. Aiden said that they were on our turf and we had to get rid of them!" I replied.

Her look wasn't the one I was expecting, she was shocked. "So we told them off..." I continued. "You...bullied them?" My mom asked. "Well that was the first time that I've really talked back to them so I'd never really get in trouble..." I said. "Jesse...bulling is wrong...you shouldn't do it to kids." My mom told me.

"But...why? My friends are doing it and I want to fit in with them." I said. "I know you want to fit in...but...bieng mean to someone...isn't something that's right. Wrong is wrong...even if everyone's doing it...right is right...even if nobody's doing it." My mom said. "I know you didn't know...but think about how Olivia and Axel feel...the way you feel when you want to fit in is how they feel."

I sat down onto the couch my mom was on. "I...I didn't think of it like that..." I said was a sad tone in my voice. My mom thought of something "I have an idea...go talk to them during recess! Maybe you guys can still be friends." I stood up " But mom!!! What do I say?!" I asked. "Just say you're sorry! I'm sure they'll forgive you in time!" Melissa said with a grin.

**The next day...**

"RIIIIIIIIIIIING"

"It's time for recess!!" I thought to myself. My classes got outside and put thier lunch boxes on the ground. I looked for Olivia and Axel but I couldn't find them. "Hey!!! Jesse!!!!" A familiar voice called out. I turned and saw Aiden and the gang in a group. "Come over here!!!!!" Aiden yelled. "Just a sec!!!!!" I replied.

I looked again but I couldn't find them. Did skip school? Were they too ashamed to come? Did they die? What happe- oh. They were near a bench some other girls say on. They were on the floor talking. I walked over to them. "Hey...Axel...Olivia..." I said as I waved.

"Oh great...look who it is...Miss...'I don't belong' is here..." Olivia said as she groaned. "What do you want from us?" Axel questioned. "I wanted to say...I..." as I was about to apologize people started to crowd...including My group. "IM SORRY!!!!" I yelled. "W-What did you say?" Olivia asked. "I...I'm sorry...for everything..." I said with my head facing the floor.

"I didn't realize how mean I was...I thought I was doing the right thing...just like you I wanted to fit in here at this school...the only way I could fit in is by...doing what I used to. I didn't realize, all you wanted was to fit in too...and I just rubbed it in your face. So...I am truly sorry for everything I did and everything I said was completely my fault. BYE!!!!" I ran off to the teacher on watch and asked him if I could go to the bathroom. I went into the school and ran upstairs to the girls bathroom.

I was in a stall thinking to myself until I heard footsteps come in. I decided to play it cool and I would walk out like nothing happened. When I got out of the stall I saw Olivia waiting by the door. "Ah- Oh-Olivia!!! You're...here..." I said frantically. " I accept your apology...I could tell that you followed what Aiden and his friends did and same for Gill." Olivia said with a smile. "I really am sorry...I talked with my mom yesterday and she really opened my eyes..." I said as I looked into a mirror.

"So...c-can we be friends?" I asked her. "Hmm...maybe...I don't completely trust you yet." Olivia said. " Understandable." I agreed. From then on I was part of two groups. The bullies and the losers. Whenever Aiden would bully Olivia and Axel, I'd always tell him to go easy on them. I'd hangout l with Olivia and Axel for recess, and Aiden and the others for lunch.

I decided it was time to try and unite the groups, besides, if I'm friends with both groups, how different can they be? I invited Olivia and Axel over to our tree house. When I did...things didn't go so well.

"Hey Guys!!!" I said as I entered the Treehouse. "Hey...Jesse can we talk? It's about Oli-" Aiden was interrupted "Sorry but I want to introduce you to...uh...possible friends!" Maya got up from her seat. "So let's meet them already!" Maya said. "Okay! Come up!!!" I shouted to Olivia and Axel.

When they got up, Aiden told me to come to the side.

"Why did you bring **THEM **here?!" Aiden whispered. "They're my friends too!! If we can be friends and they can be my friends then, you guys shouldn't be that different! Right?" I whispered. "Wrong!!! Jesse!!!" Aiden raised his voice. "Look Jesse...What I wanted to say before was...I don't think you should be friends with them anymore." My eyes widened "W-What?! Why not?!" I raised my voice a little.

" Look at them!!! They don't belong in our group!!!" Aiden said. "I don't care!! They are my friends!!!" I replied. Aiden was shocked "So we aren't your friends?" He questioned. "No! You are my friends!!! It's just that...maybe your bieng...too mean?" I said.

"That's it...I'm leaving!!! Maya!! Gill!!!! Come with me!!!" Aiden yelled. "What?!?" I shouted. "Maya! Gill!!! Come on!!!" Aiden yelled as he walked over to the trap door. "Guys?..." I said as I looked at them. Maya slightly pushed me as she passed me and Gill just looked down. I started to tear up as they left not just the Treehouse, but everything in it.

**Many years later...**

Olivia, Axel, and I made the treehouse our own and made it feel like home. Gill, Maya, and Aiden's group got a new member in thier group. I didn't know who it was though. I was on my way to the Tree house but I heard a strange sound. It was coming from a cave. I didn't want to find out what it was but just in case, I decided to find out.

Suddenly a baby zombie came out of nowhere and started attacking me. I tried to run out of the cave but it knocked me down. A bunch of zombies appeared after the baby. I heard load screaming coming from in front of me. I heard zombies dying, one by one until all I heard was silence. I got up but I needed something to heal me because I got cuts from the attack.

"You okay?" The mysterious girl came up to me. She had orange hair, plaid clothes, and a blue beanie. " Yeah thank you..." I said with a smile. "No problem." The girl said. "I'm Jesse..." I said. "Nice to meet you Jesse. I'm Petra!" Petra got me to my feet.

After about a month of Olivia, Axel, Petra, and I getting to know eachother, we found out who the new member of Aiden's group was. His name was Lukas, he seemed nice, but I think the only reason Aiden wanted him was because of how he looks. Lukas has no friends so he did get bullied by Aiden at one point, but he finally got friends when Aiden wanted him to join so he accepted his offer.

A few months later, I was in the forest again. I was getting materials so I can make the Treehouse look nicer. I was picking up flowers to make dye near a waterfall. I heard pig noises in a bush near the waterfall and went to investigate. I found a small pig about the size of a pillow you'd find on couches. I decided to raise him. I called him Reuben even though my family and friends didn't think it wa s that good of a name.

Then finally, it was Reubens first time at Endercon. Olivia and Axel have been in The Endercon Building Competition for 10 years. They started when they were 13 which was the youngest age to be allowed. I came in about halfway through. I knew for sure we would win this time. We even had a fireworks dispenser!!! Nothing could've gone wrong!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: End Of Sky City

**Back in the Present**

"Aiden..." I started to walk forward but Aiden ran over to me ready to slice my head off. I blocked and dodges his attacks. I started to attack him and I blocked him again and punched him with my fist at one point. "And that was for Lukas!" I thought to myself. Then I used a cool move Petra used on me while training to my advantage. His sword fell off the edge. From then on Aiden was defenseless. "Wait...Wait, WAIT!!! Hang on!!! Hang on!!!! I...i-i-i surrender! I surrender, We can talk about this right?!" Aiden begged.

"Here...here! You want your flint and steel back, huh? Take it!!!! It's your's!!!!Just please!!! Don't hurt me!!!!" He continued. I picked up the Flint and steel as got back into my stance position. Reggie came behind me and told me we should hurry. "What do you want to do with him?" Reggie asked. "Please!!! This place is getting worse by the minute!!! You can't just leave me here!!! Take me with you!!!!" Aiden pleaded.

I looked at him and for a second...I remembered him when we were kids...and...I couldn't send him over...even if I wanted to. "Get moving...you're coming with us..." I said as I got moving. " T-Thankyou!!!!! Thankyou Jesse..." Aiden smiled.

Citizens were getting attacked and we all regrouped. It was time we'd jump off. I jumped first and people had regrets, but they followed anyway.

When we reached the bottom, people were amazed. I saw Aiden's group and they got arrested. "I knew you would stop him. Nice work!" Lukas said with confidence. "Oooh I bet the Blaze Rods are in for a bad time. These Sky City people are **Not **happy with them." I said. "Yeah! Hopefully they dig a deep hole, bury them in it, surround it with lava and-" Lukas said before everyone looked at him in shock. Except for Ivor of course, Ivor was glad and noded. "S-Sorry, got a little carried away there..." Lukas stuttered.

The guards and Aiden came over. Aiden looked down. "Aiden..." I said as I put my hands on my hips. "Oh, uh,hi, Jesse. I'm...I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry to cause all that trouble." Aiden said in shame.

"Yeah...I'm sorry too, Aiden. I knew how you felt about Olivia and Axel and...I brought them anyways. You thought I wasn't your friend anymore but all I was trying to do was be nice. Instead I just lost more friends. It didn't have to be that way." I apologized.

"I was just so...jealous...bitter. You had new friends, and I guess I wanted the same thing you had. Then you had all this cool stuff going on and, I just wanted a piece. I wanted my time to shine too." Aiden looked down. "I'd say you have a lot to think about." Lukas added.

"Yeah...yeah...that's for sure." Aiden said. "Try and make a fresh new start, Okay Aiden? Do something good for these guys." I said. " Yeah. That sounds like a good idea...make myself a little house...maybe I'll become a writer. Y'know...Jesse, you're kindness towards Maya, Gill, and I was a trait I admired a lot...it was something that made me like you even more than I already did. I guess you never actually lost that trait, huh? I won't try to compete with you anymore." Aiden said as the guards pushed him off.

"Did he...actually...love me?!" I thought to myself. "Attention!!! Attention!!!!" Reggie called. "Hello? Everyone, please? This is your Founder speaking! Now that were all safe, we need to organize. Start planning our new community!" Isa spoke. "Are you listening to yourself? That's insane!!!! We were prisoners long enough on that island in the Sky!!!!! It's time for us to run free!!!! Build whatever we please!!!!" Milo shouted.

They kept on fighting but I thought of a new idea. "Hey! Both of you! Fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" I said to them. "It will if I win!!!" Milo replied. "Oh of course you'd think that way!!" Isa said as she looked to Milo. I think they were divorced or something, geez. They kept fighting again. "Well I think you're both right. You don't want to run around with no plan, but you can't schedule and organize everything, either. People need to be free to try new things, but you gotta be safe about it." I said.

Finally it was time to go home... and Lukas and I forgot to tell Petra and Ivor about the portal. Isa and The Eversource...err...Benidict...went traveling. Isa also gave me Benidict's crown. I looked over and saw a few pigs. "Jesse...you okay?" Lukas asked me as I looked to the pigs. "Yeah. I'm fine. Come on let's head home..." I said in a rush.

We got to the portal and I lit it up with the flint and steel. I walked in "Wait'll Axel and Olivia hear where we've been! They'll never believe-...it." I stopped myself and stared in front of me. There was a giant hallway, filled with a bunch of different types of portals!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12: Mansion

**After a few portals...**

We entered another portal and it led us to a swampy like area. I got hit in the face with a bat on the way down. It looked good until...I looked up...there were two moons. From a distance I saw a book on some sort of pedistal. I decided to read it, it read..."invitation" on the cover. A bunch of zombies came out of nowhere! The others kept fighting while I kept reading.

"Greetings traveler, I humbly invite you to my mansion for an evening of food and festivities with your fellow adventurers." I read out loud. I have it to Petra so she can keep reading. "Come to my home on the hill, just follow the path. Please look out for zombies. Sincerely, The Host" Petra said as she closed the book.

We head toward the path but a thousand more zombies came to attack us. I don't even think I'm exaggerating. I giant mansion appeared from the mist and fog. " Race you guys there!!!!" Petra shouted. " Hope that fighting helped you work up an appetite, Petra! Because you're about to EAT MY DUST!!!!" I said determined as ever. "Hahah! Big words Jesse!" Petra replied. We ran off to the mansion.

I kept doging some zombies but Ivor fell to the floor. I saved him from two zombies then we kept moving. I kept going until I stopped before I can drop into the water. Ivor pushes me in on accident and we flowed with the river. A spider appeared on a tree so I swam underwater. I was attacked by another spider but I managed to get it off. We heard a weird noise and it turned out to be a waterfall. Ivor and I tried to swim to the side but we fell off and hung onto some vines. We got back up and kept running.

Lukas and Petra killed multiple skeletons on top of a bridge above us. Ivor and I kept going but then there was a dead end. We used dirt to our advantage and built up the wall.

When we got up I won he race and I celebrated by jumping up and down. "Woo!!! Nailed it!!!" I shouted.

"Okay! Okay! You won that one Jesse..." Petra said rolling her eyes. The door to the mansion was blocked by zombies so we decided to go a different route. We reached the side of the mansion but there was no door anywhere.

I looked at the mansion but saw a guy with a weird cloak on. It was a guy with a white pumpkin for a head. I found a window so we decided to build up with wood. When we got to the window, I broke it and entered into the room. It looked like a kitchen.

We examined the kitchen a little then heard a few voices coming our way. "TorqueDawg, you know I don't care if you took it...just give it back." Said a guy. " And I'm telling you for the last time Sparklez. I didn't take the stupid thing!" Said another guy. I knew I heard the name "Sparklez" from somewhere but I didn't know where. "I think we could avoid a lot of unpleasantness if-" the two guys entered the room. The one with the black jacket seemed to be called Sparklez according to TorqueDawg.

"WHAT THE?!-" TorqueDawg yelled. I said "Hi" hoping for an answer on what's going on. "Oh Ha ha!!! Very very funny! Show up super late, make us all sit and wonder what the heck is goin on!! This...is your house right?" TorqueDawg asked.

I pulled out an invitation "We got one of these invitations too!! What the heck is goin on here?" I questioned. "Darn" Sparklez said in annoyance. He looked down "Sorry...for my language...that wasn't about you getting an invitation. Just that I was hoping you can explain things..." Sparklez said.

"This is TorqueDawg...and I'm Captain Sparklez! Though...maybe you know that already!" Sparklez said with a smile. "Yeah...I actually have no idea who you are..." I said. He seemed to be sad but I knew I recognized his name just not...him. "But...uh...my names Jesse. That over there is Lukas, Petra, and Ivor!" I said.

"Pfft...'Jesse'? That's a boys name!What are you guys anyway? Some sort of...Loser Patrol?" TorqueDawg laughed. "Actually...we're The Order Of The Stone! Legendary Heroes. Kinda a big deal." I barked back. " Pfft 'Legendary heroes?' Huh? I ain't never heard of you!" TorqueDawg said as he shoved us away. Sparklez tried to calm him down. "Wait...how many more people are in this place?" I asked Sparklez.

"Hmm...counting us..seven?" Sparklez replied. TorqueDawg kept blabbering about how he's having the worst day ever. "So the sea of zombies...isn't normal...good to hear..." I said in relief...kind of. "But two moons is normal though, right?" Petra questioned. "Why don't you know this stuff? Are you from...like, out of town or something?" TorqueDawg asked.

Suddenly the light turned off and all I heard were dispensers and screams! When the lights were turned on...TorqueDawg...was dead. "Jesse...Jesse...c'mere...you've got...a boys name..." TorqueDawg said as he let out his final breathe.

**Those are terrible last words :P**


	13. Chapter 13: The White Pumpkin

TorqueDawg was dead...he was shot by a bunch of arrows. "'Jesse' is just a girls name..." I said to myself. I looked up and saw a dispenser on the ceiling. I told everyone to back up and I decided to look at the crime scene. I picked up an arrow TorqueDawg was shot with. It had a weird green glow at the end of it. I gave it to Ivor so he can investigate on it. He sniffed the arrow so close to his face it looked like he put the arrow through it.

"It smells like...Hmm...yes...potion of poison?" Ivor said. Sparklez kept saying how those kinds of arrows are still new. Suddenly, TorqueDawg's stuff flew down into a hole underneath it.

"Hello? Is everything okay in here-Woah!!! What's with the crowd?!" A girl with Pink hair said as she came in. The girl recognized us and led us to another room. Sparklez gathered the others up into the dining area. On the way there, a girl with red hair and glasses was in a room filled with portraits of us!!

Sparklez entered the room with a few more people. There was a guy with goggles on his head and a girl with blue stripes on her shirt. Another guy came in with a cat hoodie.

When we entered, Sparklez introduced us to everyone. There was Cassie Rose/ The girl with red hair and glasses LD Shadowlady or Lizzie/ The pink haired girl, Stacy plays/ the girl with blue stripes on her shirt, Stampy Cat/ the guy with a cat hoodie, and Dan The Diamond Minecart/ the guy with goggles. Somehow Dan's hair changed colors but only Petra questioned it. Sparklez introduces us and told everyone TorqueDawg died.

Stacy was interested in his stuff while Cassie thought that was terrible to do. Lizzie seemed to dislike TorqueDawg for some reason. After the little meeting, Stampy and Stacy went off into their own group. Dan and Lizzie went into thier own group, and so did Sparklez and Cassie. I decided to try and find out what happened between these guys.

I interrogated everyone and found out that there's this rare item everyone's after and a bunch of drama. "So...TorqueDawg was a third and he supposedly had something rare...but...it feels like there's still a piec missing. No one will tell me what this 'rare item' is." I said as I paced back and forth.

"I,uh...think I can shed some light on that Situation, actually." Sparklez said as he walked over. He told us the object was a flint and steel with some sort of enchantment on it. I told him I also had one. We sat in our seats as Sparklez called everyone over. "We've all been freaking out, wondering why we were all brought here...Why TorqueDawg died...and Jesse has just uncovered a very important clue. Whoever killed TorqueDawg, whoever invited us...They're after the enchanted flint and steel! AHH-"

Sparklez's chair was pulled downwards and knocked him in a pit. The pit was covered with sand and suffocated Sparklez. The lights shut off, everyone was talking, yelling, panicking. "PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC-" Stampy yelled as soon as it got dark. "Stampy!!! Pull yourself together!!!!" Dan called out. "PANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANICPANIC-" Stampy shouted again.

The lights turned on and the Redstone lanterns turned into white jack-o-lanterns! The painting in the front of the room changed into a guy with a white pumpkin for a head! "Greetings!!! Adventurers!!!! I am the White Pumpkin!!" The White Pumkin said as Sparklez's inventory rose up from the sand. "One of You have the treasure I desire and I will not rest until it is mine!!!! Even if I have to resort...TO MURDER!!!!" The White Pumpkin appeared from the painting as lighting struck.

"MOREPANICKINGMOREPANICKING!!!!!" Stampy yelled. People started to shout again and The White Pumpkin disappeared. "They killed Sparklez!!!! THEY KILLED SPARKLEZ!!!!!" Dan shouted. "NONONONONONOIJUSTCANTIDONTKNOWWHATSGOINGONNONONO!!!!!" Stampy screamed as he ran around the room. "Woah woah!! Hang on hang on!!!" Lukas yelled trying to calm Stampy down.

"This is awful!!! Terrible!!!!" Stacy said in fear. "Who was that guy?!" Cassie asked. "And there no such thing as 'whit pumpkins'!!!" Dan yelled. "Tell that to the white pumpkins hanging all over the place!!!!!" Stampy yelled as he ran his lap around the table from panicking. Stampy ran back around the table and Dan started to panic. " I don't like it!!! I really don't like it!!!" Cassie panicked as she curled up into a ball.

Cassie gave up and ran for the exit. When she got there zombies tried going after Cassie. I shut the door in thier faces as Cassie's calmed down and held her cat, Winslow. Later, we were all gathered up in the portrait room when Lukas noticed something. Captain Sparklez's picture was crossed out like TorqueDawg.


	14. Chapter 14: Lizzie

Lukas and I decided to investigate the room Sparklez died in. We entered and started to look around. I looked at the dining table and found a button underneath the top of it. I pressed it and it did the same trap that Sparklez got caught in.

People rushed into the room and we told them what we found. Ivor pointed at a chair where the button was but that wasn't where I found it. There were four suspects. Dan, Lizzie, Stampy, and Lukas were the people with buttons. I interrogated each suspect, apparently Lizzie was good at potions and Stampy was The Tri-block champion! Dan apparently got the flint and steel and someone stole it from him.

Then Lukas came in. "Hey Jesse..." Lukas said as he came over to me. We gathered round the campfire. "Ahh, my final suspect...Here to point fingers...and blame more people for sure." I said sarcastically in a funny way. "I didn't push the button, y'know?" Lukas said as he turned toward me. "I figured. "Thanks though." I replied.

We kept staring at the fire for a bit. "How's it been goin in here?" Lukas asked. "So hard to say- I mean, the way they keep throwing eachother on the minecart tracks...it's like they're all guilty!!!!" I said with frustration. "Well if there's anyone who can untangle it...it's you." Lukas said with a smile.

"Ha, Thanks Lukas..." I thanked him. I put my hands on my hips and then pat Lukas on his shoulder. His face got a little red. "Cmon, suspect! It's time to return to the others." I said joyfully. I entered the room where everyone was and told them that my suspicion led to Lizzie. Stampy seemed too nervous to be The White Pumpkin. He probably had to have had some part of this in another way. The person most likely the one you would least expect, which for me was Lizzie.

Lizzie was put in the library while Ivor, Petra, and I looked at TorqueDawg's crime scene. When we got there, we investigated the room and found a creeper painting with eye holes in it. There was a lever behind it and set off TorqueDawg's trap. We went into the secret passageways The Whit Pumpkin had in store. We found another painting with a lever. I peeked through the painting and saw Lizzie in the Library.

I heard people talking as someone walked in. " Hey! I have to speak with you!" A familiar voice was heard. "Dan?! What?! How'd you get here?!" Lizzie asked as she got up from her seat. They started talking a little and Lizzie asked " Dan! Slow down! What are you saying?!?" Dan looked down "It was me!!! I killed Sparklez!!!!!!"

I couldn't believe it!!! Dan killed Sparklez!!!! Was he The White Pumpkin?! Is what I would've thought if I hadn't seen a person looking through a painting like us. I punched the painting and entered the room. A bunch of spiders came out of nowhere and the door was locked. I decided to help the others fight spiders. I saved Dan from a spider and fought some for my sake. After they were defeated, we cornered Dan. He said he was innocent and I did believe him.

"Wait...you came out of that portrait in the wall, right?" Lizzie asked. "Yes?" I replied. "I saw one just like that upstairs...yes...maybe The White Pumpkin-" Lizzie stopped herself as the lights turned off. "AAAAAHHHHHHH-" a dreadful scream was heard as the room was dark. The room was bright again...and Lizzie went down on her knees and fell. Blood surrounded her body as The White Pumpkin entered the fray. Lizzie's body faded to dust.


	15. Chapter 15: Lukas and The White Pumpkin

I followed The White Pumpkin But the door behind me closed. I kept going and dodged all his traps. I noticed he had Ender pearls and teleported away. I followed behind him. He grabbed out his axe and destroyed Ivor's painting. I jumped out and heard a door behind me. It was Lukas." This guys...this guys fit!" I said out of breath. The White Pumpkin ran up the stairs into another room. "Jesse! I'll cut him off!!!" Lukas said as he charged after him. I ran close behind him.

When I got up the stairs, Lukas and The White Pumpkin disappeared. I slowly crept into the room. "Lukas?" I whispered. I saw a dark figure came from the light shining through the window. It looked like it was dizzy. The lights turned on and I looked in front of me. The White Pumpkin appeared.

"Urghh...Jessssse..." He groaned. He looked unstable so I charged at him and knocked him down. "LUKAS?!" I shouted as The White Pumpkin head fell off of Lukas. "Hey." He said back to me as he got up. "Give me a moment...I'm trying to figure this one out myself." Lukas grabbed the head.

"What happened Lukas? I thought you were chasing The White Pumpkin!" I asked. "Uh...yeah...I was and I almost had him until he y'know took me by surprise and stuffed this pumpkin on my head." Lukas said. Petra and Ivor came in and everyone else followed. "You caught The White Pumpkin!!! Grab him!!! Quick!!!" Stampy yelled. "On it!" Stacy said. Cassie and Stacy started walking towards us.

" No no no. I know what's going on here and I won't stand for it. One of you is still The White Pumpkin and your trying to pin it on Lukas!" I said as Lukas gave The Pumpkin head to me. "Yeah...bold words." Cassie said. "Especially coming from someone with a knack for locking up innocent people." Stacy said in disbelief.

"It's the facts Jesse!! These horrible things only started happening when **your** group arrived! Now Lizzie's gone too..." Stampy said. " I say we throw him outside and let nature take its course!" Cassie said as she walkers to the window. " What?! Outside? Outside?!" Stacy asked. "Where all the googlies are!?" Stampy added.

"No!! You can't do that!!" I yelled. "Yeah...uh I still have my suspicions of Lukas but Jesse **did **save me, and you tried to save Lizzie. I don't feel right about chucking your friend to the zombies." Dan said. "Thankyou!!! See we all heard Dan right?" I asked everyone. "Fine." Cassie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Phew! Thankyou..." Lukas said in relief. "Don't go celebrating yet! We've still got to do something with you so you're not roaming around freely." Cassie walked over to Lukas. "What, like lock me up in a closet or something?" Lukas joked. "There's a closet in The Main Hall, with a lovely metal door! Seems like a perfect place to lock someone up." Stampy added. "Uh-wait,I was mostly joking..." Lukas said in embarrassment.

"I guess that's fair...but I'm keeping guard because I still don't trust him..." Cassie got a little closer. Lukas backed up a little and looked at me nervously. "That's funny...cause I don't trust you!" I pointed at Cassie. "It's fine Jesse,I'll watch over Lukas." Ivor went over to Lukas. "Awesome..." Lukas got stiff. "Come on, Cassie." Ivor grabbed Lukas and walked away. Cassie gave us an angry look and followed Ivor and Lukas.

I heard them talk as they walked away but all I could think about was how I could make people believe it wasn't Lukas. "Okay..well what are we supposed to do now? We need to figure out how to clear Lukas' name." Petra said as she walked over to me. "Somehow The White Pumpkin was able to escape that room when Lukas chased him into it. We need to figure out how he did that." I explained. She looked at me and nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me." She replied.


	16. Chapter 16: The Murderer

I talked to a few people and then looked at the paintings. I punched them and one opened a secret opening. "Woah! Another secret passage." I said. There were item frames on the side with different types of items. One sand, axe, and an arrow. I recognized the items and put them in the order of deaths that occurred. The door opened.

Everyone came behind me. "Oh wow! You got it open!" Stampy said in amazement. "Yeah, you guys should stay here. It could be dangerous." Petra added. "Noooo I totally want to follow you into your friends secret passageways." Stacy said in sarcasm. " Hey! Cmon cool it! We're all in this together, aren't we?" I said looking at Stacy. "Depends, figured you'd be on your little buddy's side." Stampy said as he crossed his arms. "You know what...they're not worth it. Cmon." Petra said in annoyance.

I looked back at them with anger and looked at Dan. He looked sorry for us. I walked pass the door and the others went back to the other room. "Wow. That's deep. Guess it leads down to...whatever The White Pumpkin calls home. Wonder how he gets down there." I said as I looked at the bottomless pit. "Maybe in addition to walking through walls he can FLY for all we know! Ugh!!!" Petra yelled as she waved her arms and walked off to a crafting table nearby.

"It's just...I'm really worried about Lukas...those people think they're all safe, but The White Pumpkin is still running around and he could strike again at any minute!!!" Petra complained. "Hey Petra. I understand, Okay? I'm with you. I'm worried about Lukas too, we know he's not a murderer. We just got to get through and keep going." I said. "You're right. I know you're right...phooof...Sorry Jesse...I just a really needed to get that off my chest." Petra said.

"We're gonna get through this. Let's start by figuring out how we're gonna get down there...huh?" I said as I looked at the pit again. "What've you got in your inventory? Didn't you have all those wood blocks-?" I looked at Petra's hands and she had sticks instead of wood blocks. "Sorry...I was whittling earlier...nervous habit." Petra replied in embarrassment. She put the sticks down onto the floor.

"Well luckily those should do the trick." I said happily. I picked up the sticks and head to the crafting table. "You thinking ladder? You're gonna need a lot off em..." Petra said as she looked down. "I'll race ya!" I replied with grin. "You're on!" Petra said with an evil yet funny smile. I built the ladder as fast as I could. "Done!" I yelled quickly. "Don-Aw man!! Thanks I needed that." Petra said as she looked at me. "All right...we've got a lot more of these to make." I said.

We got to the bottom and ended up in a weird cave. "See I told ya we'd make it." I said with a confident cocky look on my face. "Yeah...I just hope this works...you think we're gonna find The White Pumpkin down here?" Petra asked. "I'll be honestly I hope we do...and this time he's not getting away unscathed..." I said. "Brutal...I like it..." Petra smiled.

We kept walking through the cave and heard a bunch of zombies noises. We got closer and zombies were beings spawned in cages. The cave got bigger into a giant room with cages filled with zombies. There was a tube filled with Lizzie's stuff. It looked like it was going upward. Petra and I decided to get up to an open cage without any zombies.

We got a bunch of dirt and built our way up to it. A spider appeared from the cage and jumped on our dirt pile. I jumped first then Petra but she almost fell. I grabbed onto her and pulled her over. I peeked around the corner and The White Pumpkin was there! I punched him but it turned out to be an armor stand. The White Pumpkin was growing white pumpkins. He had a farm growing actual white pumpkins.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming from behind us. Petra and I got out swords out. "AH" Stampy yelled. "Stampy Cat?!" Petra whispered loudly. "Boy you gave me a fright!!! What are you doing down here?!" Stampy asked. "We're trying to find The White Pumpkin..." I said in confusion. "Ooh well...I'm glad you haven't run into him yet...look I can't be The White Pumpkin...I'm Stampy Cat!! I'm no...murderer! I needed to find you because I have something important to tell you!!" Stampy said in fear.

"I have something to confess...something I haven't told **anyone**." Stampy out his right arm on his left. "Where is this going?" Petra asked. Stampy pulled out a green glow from his pocket. It was the enchanted flint and steel from this world! "I stole it from Dan! It was just supposed to be a joke, a harmless prank but well...you've seen what happened!" Stampy said in fear. "Wow, Stampy Cat with The Enchanted Flint and Steel...didn't see that one coming." I said in awe.

"I may be a thief but I'm no murderer!!! But that White Pumpkin **is**! And he's killing people for it! And now we're down in his lair!!!" Stampy rambled. "I was thinking...maybe I should just give it to The White Pumpkin." He kneeled down to a White Pumpkin on an armor stand.

"I think you should give it back to Dan. It's only fair." I said. "Yeah...yeah...you're right that's better." Stampy agreed. I opened another door into a cave. I decided to look around and look in all the chests. There was a cat on one chest so I had to figure out how to get it off. I made a fishing rod using the sticks I found in a chest and string I got from a cob web. I got a fish and used it on the cat.

I put the fish on the ground and the cat got off the chest. Suddenly a bunch of cats came out of nowhere and went after the fish. They all looked similar to eachother. I opened the chest and paintings were inside. I put one on the wall and it was already x'd out. There was one person that wasn't x'd out. "The White Pumpkin...is Cassie Rose!!!" I said in shock.

"Oh man...you're totally right!!!" Petra agreed. "Cmon Guys!! It's time to prove Lukas' innocence and catch us a White Pumpkin!" We got out of the room. Stampy said he would get everyone else. "What's going on?" Stacy asked. " I have the evidence I need to prove Lukas is innocent!" I said in confidence. "


	17. Chapter 17: The Reveal

"Yeah, you don't say..." Cassie and Winslow walked up the stairs. Everyone else followed behind. "Are you going to tell them? Or should I just do it?" I asked Cassie. I walked up to her and put my hands on my hips. Cassie replied "I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms. I decided to get to the point. "The White Pumpkin...is Cassie Rose! She's the murderer!!"

Everyone looked at us in shock. "That's impossible! No way! No way!" Dan said in disbelief. "Yeah Jesse! I'm afraid you're gonna have to do better than that." Cassie said with a glare. She continued "Look at the facts! We caught Lukas with that Pumpkin head right after poor Lizzie got taken out!"

I looked at Lukas and he looked back at me in fear. "I think you're just lying to protect him!" Cassie walked to the window and stared back at me.

"There's something that's been bothering me for a while now...something that happened in the Great Hall shortly after TorqueDawg was hit with that trap." I said as I circled around myself. "Go on Jesse...you got this." Lukas said behind me. "Cassie Rose was already in the room. No one else there. TorqueDawg's picture was somehow crossed out!" I looked to Cassie.

"That-That doesn't prove anything!!!! Lukas is still way guiltier looking!!!!" Cassie shouted. Lukas looked back to me. "How about what came next?" I asked her. "The White Pumpkin had portraits all ready to go, pre x'd out...one for each of us...except...for Cassie!" I pointed to her. Stacy jumped and did some weird horse noise.

"It was the last piece of evidence, dear friends...that helped me really figure out who were dealing with here. Cats! Dozens of Calico cats! And they all looked just like Winslow!" I walked over to Cassie's face. "An amusing story, Jesse...but if you saw all these supposed cats just like mine...then what color is Winslow? Shouldn't be a problem if you saw a hundred!" Cassie covered Winslow so they were out of my sight.

"Winslow is black, white, and orange." I crossed my arms. Cassie looked back at Winslow and slowly walked left to reveal Winslow's black, white, and orange fur. "Cassie is this all true?!" Stacy asked.

"This whole thing has been about your crazy scheme to get a portal key, hasn't it? Killing whoever gets in your way!!!" I got closer to her. Cassie looked around and back to me. She started slow clapping like every cliche villain ever.

"How very clever, Jesse...well I guess that's it then...you caught me! I am the **Murderer**." Cassie looked over to the window. Lightning struck as she crossed her arms and looked to the sky. "But Cassie...I still don't understand...why a portal key?!" I asked. Cassie started to walk around. "I've been stuck in this stupid world...with its stupid two moons...for **YEARS**!!!! Trapped...with a portal right under **MY **nose...and no key to open it!!! Until...I finally heard that this worlds portal key had been found. I knew it was one of you...so I tried my best to earn your friendship...figure out who had it."

"Wow...that sounds really hard. Of course...I can't really empathize...because, see...I **have** a portal key." I brought out the key and showed it to her. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Cassie was interrupted by Stacy "We need to do something with you 'Cassie Rose.'" Stacy got close to her. Stampy got in on it too. Everyone started to crowd around Cassie and Winslow. "This is your fault!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Cassie yelled. She brought out her Axe and I brought out my sword. Cassie continued,"ILL FIGHT ALL OF YOU!!!! EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ILL-"

Cassie fell into one of her traps. Sand covered her whole body. "Another trap!!! Come on we need to dig her out!!!!!" Stampy yelled as people started to dig her out. "After everyone she's hurt? She can dig herself out." Stacy stood and looked away as everyone was digging Cassie out. I started to dig but as I looked down I saw a lever and an arrow emerge from the sand. Her inventory was all over the sand, Cassie was dead.


	18. Chapter 18: Byeeeeeeeee!

"I can't believe it...she's gone..." Stampy looked down at her inventory. "Wow...the traper ramen out by one of thier own traps...that's ironic..." I said with a sad tone in my voice. "If only she just asked us for help...we could've avoided this whole thing." Stampy said as he looked at everyone.

"Hey...it's morning." I said as Lukas and I walked to the window. "I guess that's it then." Stampy said. "Yeah we're free!" Stacy added. "And we're ALIVE. Let's not waste it standing around! There could still be traps **Everywhere** in here!!!" Ivor shouted.

When we all left the mansion, we smelled all the zombies burning in the sun. "I've never been so happy to smell rotten flesh!!" Ivor said in happiness. "Yeah. That is...yikes...that is pretty rank." I covered my nose. "I feel bad thinking about the people who aren't here to smell it...TorqueDawg, Sparklez, Lizzie, and Cassie I guess." Dan said in guilt.

"I tried my hardest but there was nothing I could do." I said sadly. "Oh we all know that, Jesse...it's not your fault." Stampy said. "Lucky for us, that portal brought you here." Dan added. "Speaking of which...I have no idea how to begin finding our exit portal." Ivor said with a sigh.

I looked around and saw the portal in the distance. "Well whadya know! There it is!" I said as we walked down the steps. "a fabulous coincidence!!!!" Ivor said happily. "So...guess this is goodbye huh?" Stacy said. "Yeah...just let us know if you ever accidentally find yourself in **our **world, hah." Lukas chuckled.

"Thats really nice of you, but I don't think we can really portal-hop without a portal key..." Dan replied. "Oh...well I think Stampy's got you covered there..." I looked over to him. He was looking down with his hands on his mouth. "**You** stole the portal key from me?!" Dan yelled as he looked over to Stampy.

"It was meant to be a prank!!!! A harmless prank, and I am so sorry...so very very sorry..." Stampy said as he pulled out the key. "Hey it's cool, guys. You can share it! Make, like, your own Order of The Stone!" I said. "Yeah...alright...I guess I could live with that." Dan agreed. "Yes that's a wonderful idea!" Stampy added.

"Well...I'm not great at goodbyes...so I'm actually just gonna start walking home...thanks for everything." Stacy said as she backed away and walked off. "Yeah...me too...travel safe you guys!" Dan waved and walked away. "Byeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Stampy ran and waved his arms in the air.

"Cassie whatsername was talking about bieng trapped here from another world...what if she was one of the old builders??" Ivor asked. "Man...that's too bad if it's true. Seeing as she turned out to be...y'know The White Pumpkin and all." I replied. "I just can't believe that we finally met someone who might be an old builder...and she's a Pumpkin-wearing serial killer. Typical." Petra sighed. We got to the portal and I went to light it up.

I lit it up but it didn't do anything. We heard a meow coming from above us. We looked up and Winslow was on the portal. "Winslow?" I said in shock. "That's strange...I thought-" Ivor was interrupted when the ground below us crumbled. I dropped the flint and steel and we all fell into the hole.


	19. Chapter 19: Me and my darling Winslow

We fell onto some Dirt above a giant pit surrounded with obsidian. The lights turned on row by row. "Now that's...ominous..." Lukas looked around in confusion. Lights turned on below us to reveal the pit was filled with atleast a hundred endermites! "Endermites!!!" Ivor yelled. "And there it is Jesse!?You're trapped!! Stuck!!" A feminine voice was heard above us.

Cassie was up there laughing her butt off. "Ah please...I've gotten out of way worse than this, Cassie..." I said with confidence. Cassie replied, "I admire your bravado...I don't know how much time you've spent with endermites...but the poor things are eternally hungry...I would throw the flint and steel up here before I drop you down to find out how sharp their teeth are." I searched my pockets and realized I didn't have the flint and steel. "Uh, Guys...I just realized...I dropped the flint and steel when we fell...I have no idea where it went!!!!" I whispered.

"Tick tock tick tick, Jesse!? What's it gonna be? The flint and steel, or your lives?! Nope this is taking too long...I'll just let the endermites eat you and fish it out of your inventory..." Cassie grabbed her mask. "It'll be the best fishing trip ever!!!" Her voice changed raspy and manly like. "Prepare for your DEATH!!!!" Cassie yelled. She pulled the lever and the dirt started to disappear. Petra and Ivor started to punch the iron door open. Lukas was still looking around. He looked at me in fear.

I ran to the door on my side and banged on that one. Lukas and Petra started attacking the door with thier swords. I looked up at the platform Cassie was on and realized I had enderpearls. "Just hold on guys!!! I'm gonna get up to the control panel!!!" I yelled. I threw my enderpearl and just barley made it. I destroyed the lever but I heard Cassie's voice. "You thought you could do it? Just like that? Trying to get **leverage**?!" Cassie came from a floor above me, I dodged and knocked her off her feet into the pit. She enderpearled away but I went to check my friends.

"Guys?!" I yelled but I didn't hear it see them! "No...Nooo!!!!" I shouted. "Hey Jesse!!!" Petra whispered beneath me. "I can't believe you guys are alive!!! Thank goodness!!!!" I whispered as well. I threw them the lever and went to find the flint and steel. I jumped around on dirt platforms and Cassie was chasing me. I looked to my left and saw the flint and steel. Cassie looked over and saw it too. "The key!!! You didn't have it either!!!!" She yelled.

I enderpearled on top of Cassie and we both fought to get the flint and steel. Suddenly Cassie and I stopped fighting. Winslow was right next to the flint and steel. They were going to send it off the ledge. We both called for Winslow to give us the flint and steel, but they pushed it over.

I got up and looked down at where the flint and steel fell. Cassie enderpearled toward it and caught it. Her and Winslow were about to go but I jumped onto a bridge Cassie activated a trap but I survived and jumped onto thier platform. "I'll give you one thing...you are **INCREDIBLY TENACIOUS**!!!" Cassie yelled. I ran to her but she used the flint and steel to create a fire in front of me. "That's Netherrack Jesse...it stays on fire **FOREVER**!!!!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Well Winslow...that's the last of the obstacles!! We're finally going home!!!! Cassie opened a doorway and behind it was the portal. I looked around and saw Petra above the doorway and Lukas above me holding a water bucket.

"HEY!! CATS SUCK!!!!" I yelled. I do like cats, I just needed Cassie's attention. "**WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**" Cassie shouted. "You heard me!!! **CATS SUCK**!!! Pig are way cooler!!!!" I yelled again. "I don't know what you're playing at but I'm bored with it!!" Cassie walked out of the room with the portal and Petra jumped down and sliced Cassie's mask. Cassie dropped the flint and steel.

Lukas poured the water onto the fire and Ivor caught the flint and steel! He didn't even mean to...he was just there at the perfect time! "YOURE ALL DYING NOW!!!!" Cassie yelled. "No Thankyou!!!!!!" Ivor shouted as he threw the flint and steel to me. Cassie ran over to me and I used the flint and steel to light her on fire! The fire shot her up and landed her on a few pieces of dirt above the endermites.

She threw her mask down to the endermites. "Well Jesse...bet you're reeeal proud of yourself. LOOK AT ME!!! Stuck again! Out of enderpearls!" Cassie complained. "And that's where she wanted us to end up!" Ivor put his hands on his hips. "Well atleast you're still alive!! That's more than TorqueDawg...Captain Sparklez...or Lizzie can say!!" I put one hand on my hipped and looked at her.

"You're right...of course you're right..." Cassie looked down to the dirt. We started to walk away. "WAIT!!! Atleast don't leave me here all alone!!! Give me my cat!! My dear sweet Winslow? He's my best...my...only friend...please..." Cassie pleaded. I looked down to Winslow and his face was so cute and so sad. They looked down at Cassie and back at me. "Here kitty...here you pain-in-the-butt kitty..." I picked up Winslow and threw them down to Cassie.

"There you are Winslow!!! Who loves you?! Come to master!! There you are!! There you are!!!! You and me are together forever!! Just like it was always meant to be...trapped together...forever...just me and my darling Winslow..." Cassie and Winslow stayed down there together.

We walked over to the portal. "Wow...so she kept the real portal hidden down here all this time." I said as we got closer. "Unless this is a trap too..." Ivor added. "I don't know if even she'd be that paranoid..." Lukas said as he looked over to Ivor. "Only one way to find out..." I pulled out the flint and steel. I got near the portal and lit it up. We all went into the portal together. Ivor was a little late though. Ivor shouted " Adventure!!!!" before he ran into the portal.


	20. Chapter 20: Redstone Portal

We went through atleast 100 of these portals and we haven't found our world yet. We went through a water world, a squid world, a bat world, the 1800s, a sheep world, a sideways world, a snow world, and then...the fire world. "That was crazy!!!!Why would there ever **be** a fire world?!" I complained. I looked down and saw fire! Lukas' butt was on fire!!!

He started to notice and I just stared for a few seconds. My face got red. I pat his butt where the fire was and put it out. "Thanks..." Lukas said as his face was changed to red. Lukas pulled out a book he found.

"I marked that one down as...'Fire World'." Lukas said as he wrote "Fire World" in his book. "Wow how's you come up with that gem of a name?" Petra snarled in sarcasm. "Uh...did I miss something here?" Lukas said to Ivor and I. "Yeah...what's up with you?" I asked Petra. "What's up with me?! What **up**?! I'm tired of this useless portal hopping trying to find our way home!!!!" Petra complained.

"Cmon Petra!! I know it's tough, but we're the Order of the Stone! We don't just give up!!!" I said as my hands went on my hips. "Ugh!! I know you love your pep talks and al, Jesse, but they don't exactly get us any closer to home do they?" Petra said in a menacing tone. I looked away and looked back at Lukas. "LUKAS YOU'RE ON FIRE AGAIN!!!" I yelled. Lukas tried to pat it out.

"See!!! Urge!!! This is what I'm talking about!!! We're stuck in a rut- go through a portal, avoid dying long enough to get back to this stupid hallway!" Petra sighed. "It's not like we have directions about how this all works!! So of course there will be some trial and error!!!" I replied. "Error...Error...Error...and Error!!!" Petra yelled. "There may not be guideposts...but someone must be able to tell us how to navigate these stupid portals!!!" Petra walked over to a red stone portal.

"Okay, this ones red stone. Redstone means smart people! Hopefully smart enough to help us find the way home!" Petra put her hands on her hips. Lukas, Ivor and I walked over to the portal. "And what if there aren't smart people, huh? You think about that?" I asked. "Yeah, we could just find ourselves at another, another psycho Pumpkin mansion." Lukas agreed. "Well I'm willing to take that shot." Petra replied.

"So what are you saying here huh? That you've made up your mind? You're just going to go through this portal and that's it?" Lukas asked. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just saying that I'm tired of **Jesse **calling the shots...**Every. ****Single. time.**"Petra looked over to mean angrily. I looked over to her and got mad. "I know what I'm doing!! This is for everyone's own good!" My voice got louder. "If you really knew what was for our own good, we'd be back home by now!!!!" Petra shouted.

"Woah woah woah!! Everybody calm down!!! I'm sure Jesse didn't really mean that...right Jesse?" Lukas asked. "No way I meant exactly what I said!" I barked back. "Yeah? Well so did I!!!! Forget this!!! I'm out of here!!!!" Petra yelled as he went through the portal.

"Well...that could've gone better..." Lukas said. "We can't just let her walk away...right?" Ivor asked. "No...no we can't...Cmon Guys let go find her." I said as we went into the portal. He landed on some sand in what looks like a Mesa biome. "Any of you guys see Petra?" I asked. "Not yet...she can't have gotten too far though." Ivor replied. "Hang on. I'm going to write down our entry point." Lukas started writing down stuff in his book.

"Hey Lukas, I've been meaning to ask you...what's that?" I asked him as I pointed to the book. "Oh-uh..i-it's just a...hah..um y'know...a-a book I picked up at The White Pumpkins place. It's all about different biomes and stuff..." Lukas stuttered. I felt like he was hiding something but he didn't have to show me if he didn't want to. "Great idea Lukas." I replied. His face got a little red.

"So what's next on the agenda anyway?" Lukas asked. "First things first...we need to find Petra. We can't have her running around on her own." I said. Ivor looked down to the floor. "Hmm...look at that. Sand." Ivor said "it looks like some sort of road." Lukas got to his knees and looked at the sand closer. "Going to write about it in your little journal?" Ivor teased. "Hey! It's not little...but yes probably..." Lukas said as he got back up.

"Ha! A road! That means civilization! It means someone built it!!!" I said happily. "I think your right!" Lukas smiled. "Well if I were Petra here on my own and saw a road...I'd probably follow it." Lukas added. "Lukas has a good point, I bet if we follow the road we'll find her." I agreed. Lukas smiled.

We followed the road and saw Petra kneeling down behind some sand. "Petra-" I said as I ran over to her. "Shh! Get down." She whispered. I got down on my knee. "I thought I told you not to follow me!" Petra whispered loudly. "Too bad! Friend code, No Abandonment!" I whispered. We looked down and saw a zombie with a giant metal thing on its head.

"What in the world is that on the became of its head?" I asked Petra. "I don't know any more than you do, pal...maybe it's this worlds 'thing?' Zombies and monsters come out in the daytime?" Petra said. "Oof I hope not! That would be the worst thing ever!" I said. "Really? Not worse than fire world? Or Psyco Pumpkins Mansion?" Petra asked as she smiled.

Petra stretches alittle and took out her sword. Petra did some cool moves as she jumped down the hill and hit the zombie twice. The zombie didn't die. She kept hitting it but something was odd about the zombie. I stepped in and started to hit the zombie. I hit it 5 times and it finally died.

"It was just one zombie! What was the problem?" Ivor complained. "Nuh uh! That thing was like...Super Zombie!!! Stronger...tougher...faster. I hope there's not something wrong with me...because...that would be very inconvenient." Petra said. I agreed with her completely.

Suddenly a bunch of zombies came out of nowhere. They kept getting closer and closer. We hit the wall behind us and we were completely surrounded. They suddenly looked lifeless. "That was unexpected..." Lukas said in shock. He poked one with his sword. I looked over to the back of thier heads. "What on earth is **That **thing." I looked at the metal thing on thier head.

We started making a few theories about it. Lukas started writing stuff in his journal. "I'm starting to wonder if we should-" Lukas was interrupted by a loud sound from the zombies. It sounded like a fax machine but full volume. "I don't know what they're doing exactly! But it is definitely time to get out of here!!!!!" I yelled. "Fine by me!!!" Lukas shouted.

We started to leave but then the zombies all marched away.

"This might sound crazy...but I feel like they're trying to lead us somewhere..." Lukas said. "You're right...that does sound crazy." Petra replied. "I think Lukas might be right. We should follow them...see where they go." I suggested. "So...let's get moving." Petra said.


	21. Chapter 21: Mysterious Woman

We looked up and there were stairs leading onto a Plateau. We walked up the stairs and there was a civilization. There were no people. Ivor followed the zombies and tried to pull the metal things off of one. He got shocked instead. There was man walking around. I said hello and waved to him but he didn't respond. After I explored a little I decided to talk to the guy.

When I started talking, he completely ignored me. Suddenly, he turned his head straight into my eyes. His eyes were red, and definitely not like normal eyes. He glared at me, then walked away. We all gathered together again and started talking. A person ran into a building nearby and I pointed it out. We decided to follow them into the house.

"Hahaha!!! Yes! Yes! There you are!!! That's the ticket!" They said as they gathered the same Redstone on the zombies and that man. I cleared my throat and spoke "Uh...hi?" I waved at them. "AHH!!!" She backed away. "I-is that you? PAMA?" She asked. "What?" I asked. She started looking around "Okay then...okay. Who sent you?" She pointed. I replied "Hey, nobody 'sent' me...okay?" I looked around the small hut. "You really expect me to believe that? What kind of fool do you think I am?" She asked.

"Honest. I have no idea who you are." I replied. I put my left hand on my hip. "I don't...You're telling the truth aren't you?" Okay...eyes...not red. Not red? But that must mean..but how?" She continued. Ivor, Petra, and Lukas came in as she talked. "And there are more of you?! This should be...impossible!!!!" She put her hands on her head.

"Out with it!!! Who are you people?! What's going on here?!" She demanded. I looked at the others and sighed. "I know it might sound crazy...but we came here through a portal..." I said. "A portal? A PORTAL?! Portal? Really?!" She asked. I nodded my head. "Okay...okay...okay...okay...okay...okay..been alone for a while so this is a lot to take in right now..." she looked away. "The people...the citizens of Crown Mesa. you've met them right?" She questioned.

"Uh sort of? I talked to a man outside..." I said. "Just the one?" She asked. "Yeah..." I replied. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I know it's probably hard to understand right now but...if you meet anymore people...please don't hurt them. They're my friends." I nodded in agreement. "They're good people...I promise." She said looking down. "Oh oh oh oh no no no...I've wasted too much time!!" She said frantically. "Hey...Jesse...don't look now, but we've got company..." Lukas said nervously. Some of the townsfolk started walking towards us.

"Is this what you were scared of? There are only four of them and five of- hey..where'd she go?" I looked back and the woman wasn't there anymore. The people walked up the stairs. I ran over to the group and we started backing up. "Time to go..." I said. "Good plan." Ivor agreed. I tried to push through but I couldn't. "We're stuck..." Petra said. "You are not from this place!" The townsfolk said in unison. "Hey! Weirdos! Back off!" I yelled. "You will not command PAMA. That is silly. A decision has been made. PAMA has questions." They spoke.

One of them grabbed Petra's arm and she punched them in the face. "You will come to PAMA." Their voices got louder. "I'm sorry, but we were actually on our way out." I said. "Sorry we gotta run..." Petra added. "W-Would you look at the time..." Lukas stuttered. "No need to show us the way out..." I said as we backed away even further. They started attacking us and I tried fighting it. I tried running off but one came straight to my face and knocked me out.

"YOU WILL BE MADE USEFUL."


End file.
